Pansexual
by SamCyberCat
Summary: Fubuki gets a difficult person to consider in part of his ‘training’ to become a self-acclaimed romance therapist. Ryo/Fubuki.


For the gx_100. Set pre-GX, during Ryo and Fubuki's first or second year. I don't like this one at all; it feels too awkward. But I wanted to get it posted so I could move onto something more fun and possibly come back to it later.

---

"It's obvious what he wants from life."

"Is it?"

Ryo glanced up from the reference book he was poring over to look at the guy Fubuki pointed out. To be honest he couldn't tell much about the person just from looking at him.

This was somewhat an informal routine between them. Ryo would sit on one of the stone ledges outside of the academia's entrance to read some books and Fubuki would join him to make comments on the other students. This was not gossip, apparently. According to Fubuki it was practise for his role as a romance therapist.

Today's topic was identifying the sexualities of the students just by looking at them. Thankfully Ryo was not asked to contribute. Because the idea of having a deep conversation with someone was not to show that you actually wanted to talk to them, you just wanted someone to throw ideas at while they listened to you. Ryo was quite content with the set up; he listened to Fubuki and didn't contribute anything verbal in return. Though he didn't truly understand this topic and felt it was a bit pointless.

"Oh yes, Ayanokouji completely loves himself," Fubuki confirmed, "He thinks all the girls should be all over him. Sometimes I'm sure he's trying to take my place, the deluded fool." He laughed in a way that suggested he didn't mean this as harshly as it sounded.

Ryo had to agree with that, though he didn't voice it. Looking around the crowd of students heading from the building he nodded towards a girl.

"And her?"

"What, Ran? You honestly don't know?" Fubuki said, his eyes widening. As Ryo shook his head Fubuki continued, "She's definitely into boys. The tall, handsome ones at that."

As it seemed Ryo didn't get what he was hinting at Fubuki concluded, "Just don't get too close to her, you'd regret it later."

Nodding indifferently, Ryo paused for a moment then tried Fubuki with a more difficult one, "What about imy/i thoughts on romance?"

Fubuki pretended to think for a moment.

"You do spend a lot of time around that lighthouse."

Ryo shot him a glance.

"Joking, joking!" he assured, "But seriously speaking you're not an easy person to answer for."

"If you do become a 'romance therapist' most of the customers you'll have to deal with will be difficult," Ryo replied.

"Good point," Fubuki said, looking seriously off towards the forest as he thought, "Though I really don't think individual sexual attraction applies to you."

"You're joking again," said Ryo flatly.

"No, I really mean it this time," Fubuki answered, "Not everyone's as straight forward as liking guys or girls, or even liking both for that matter. There's something else… I think you're pansexual."

"That better not mean what the obvious would lead it to mean," answered Ryo.

"No, you're too thin to be attracted to pans," Fubuki confirmed, amused that sexuality was one of the few subjects Ryo wasn't versed in, "It means that you choose your relationships based on the person regardless of their gender. You've always been one to treat people as equal regardless, so I think that if you were to choose someone it'd be based solely on emotions and nothing else. That's not to say you're attracted to both though," Fubuki added that last note, worried that accusations of being into men might be too much for Ryo.

Closing his eyes for a moment to reflect on this Ryo mumbled, "It does make sense… I have never thought about wanting to be with a girl before, but I care about my friends as equals."

"Well maybe one day you'll find a girl you care about enough to settle down with her." Fubuki winked at him.

"From what you said it shouldn't have to be a girl," smirked Ryo, breaking out of his thought and getting up from where he sat, "Maybe I shouldn't consider looking and just expect them to come when they do… Though I'd think anyone who wants to date me would have to have a lot of patience."

Watching him walk off Fubuki got ready to follow, whispering to himself, "I'm working on that."


End file.
